STARFLEET Regulations part 2
by stevewillis4866
Summary: Continuing with the regs and ranks. Please review and comment.
STARFLEET RULES AND REGULATIONS

INTRODUCTION

This is a very general overview of the rules and regulations involving Starfleet, it's officers, command structure, and its vessels. There are two types of Starfleet personnel: Starfleet officers and Starfleet enlisted. Starfleet officers frequently attend either Starfleet Academy at San Francisco or Officer Candidate Training programs at various institutes of higher learning throughout Federation Space.

Enlisted personnel are recruited at recruitment sites on Federation Databases and sent to training facilities that are established at various sectors in Federation Territory.

All Starfleet personnel are held to a higher standard of behavior than civilian members of the Federation. Starfleet personnel are expected to place the Federation and its citizens above their own lives.

THE OATH OF STARFLEET

I, _, do solemnly swear (or affirm) that I will support and defend the Articles of the United Federation of Planets against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; and that I will obey the orders of the President of the United Federation of Planets and the orders of the officers appointed over me, according to regulations and the Uniform Code of Military Justice.

STARFLEET REGULATIONS

0100: Starfleet ranks and positions

100.01: Enlistee (E-00): Lowest rank in the service, attains rank upon entering an enlistment facility.

100.02: Crewman Recruit: (E-01): Freshly graduated from boot camp. Attains rank upon first posting

100.03: Crewman Apprentice: (E-02): Performs routine duties.

100.04: Crewman: (E-03): Performs general deck and administrative duties.

100.05: Petty Officer 3rd class (E-04): Is generally a specialist in a particular field (machinists mate)

100.06: Petty Officer 2nd class (E-05): Is generally a specialist in a particular field.(phaser specialist)

100.07: Petty Officer 1st class (E-06): Serves as a division leader and technical expert.

100.08: Chief Petty Officer: (E-07): Is a leader of a division of petty officers and crewman.

100.09: Master Chief Petty Officer: (E-08): Duties similar to chief petty officer.

100.091: Command Master Chief Petty Officer: Serves as Chief of the Ship. Acts as liason

between enlisted personnel and officers.

100.092: Command Master Chief Petty Officer of Starfleet: Most senior enlisted person in

Starfleet. Brings enlisted concerns to the top officers in Starfleet.

100.10: Ensign: (O-1): Lowest officer rank in Starfleet. Generally are division leaders. Is frequently a recent graduate of the Academy.

100.11: Lieutenant junior grade (O-2): Are division leaders. Are frequently enrolled in various specialty schools (I.e. command school).

100.12: Lieutenant: (O-3): Division leaders. Can be First Officer on smaller starships.

100.13: Lieutenant Commander: (O-4): Generally 2nd officer on larger starships. Have been known to

occasionally be 1st officer. Are normally 1st officer on frigate and destroyer class starships.

100.14: Commander: (O-5): Frequently are 1st officers on larger starships. Can command scout,

frigate, and destroyer class starships. Are also seen as Admirals aides and in command

of smaller shore establishments.

100.15: Captain: (O-6): Frequently command starships of heavy cruiser class and above. Frequently

command larger shore installations or divisions. (Note: It is possible for more then one captain to serve on a starship if they are in different departments. This is discouraged, however, due to the needs of experienced personell on other starships.)

100.151: Fleet Captain: This is normally a temporary rank given to Captains given a field

command of a group of heavy cruiser or smaller starships.

100.152: Flag Captain: Are normally in direct command of the flagship of a fleet.

100.16: Commodore: (O-7): This is the lowest flag rank in Starfleet. They are frequently assigned to

command starbases and flotillas of smaller starships. In this role, these

officers frequently have heavy cruisers as flagships and other smaller

vessels.

100.17: Rear-Admiral: (O-8): Frequently commands larger groups of starships and also several

installations in a given sector. Also head up various department in Starfleet Command.

100.18: Vice-Admiral:(O-9): Normally in command of sector fleets.

100.19: Admiral: (O-10): Frequently in command of the quadrant fleets. The Commandant of

Starfleet Acadamy is a full Admiral.

100.20: Fleet Admiral: (O-11): There are only 5 fleet admirals in Starfleet. The C-in-C Starfleet is a

Fleet Admiral as are the Commanders of the Alpha and Beta

Quadrant fleets. The 4th Fleet Admiral is the Starfleet Liason to the

Federation Council. The 5th Fleet Admiral is the head of the Judge

Advocate Generals office. In times of war, this can be increased without limit to allow officers to command task forces.

100.21: Admiral of Starfleet: This rank is the highest rank in Starfleet. This rank is considered a 6 star rank. This rank is generally used to honor Admirals who have performed above and beyond the call of duty. There have only been three Admirals honored this way.

(Please note) I do not nave explanations for all of the quirks in the ranking system thrust upon us by the writers of Star Trek. I do not understand why Sulu is still in command of the Enterprise when the fleet is at Organia, or whyCommodore Decker is without his flotilla of ships. I have no clue why Starfleet allows Kirk to be demoted to Captain in STTMP. I really do not understand why at the end of STTVH that Spock remained a Captain in the command department. Enterprise now has two command department captains and a Captain of engineering. If you can come up with reasonable explanations why these occur, please hit me up.


End file.
